1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle, and more particularly to a headlamp assembly capable of generating a plurality of beam patterns according to various traveling environments.
2. Background Art
In general, a vehicle includes a lighting device that illuminates objects in front of the vehicle and notifies drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians of a traveling state of the vehicle. A headlight or headlamp is a lighting lamp illuminating a forward traveling course of a vehicle, and is necessary to allow a driver to see an obstacle on a road ahead of the vehicle in a certain distance (e.g., 100 meters). The standard of such a headlamp is differently set for each country. In particular, an irradiating direction of the beam emitting from the headlamp varies depending upon the right-side traffic (left-side driving) and left-side traffic (right-side driving).
A conventional headlamp for a vehicle provides a driver with a stationary illumination pattern, irrespective of the circumstances of roads. Consequently, it is not possible to secure a proper visual field so that a driver can drive a vehicle safely during high speed traveling that requires to secure a visual field in a long range in comparison with a normal visual field, traveling in a downtown area that relatively lowers the dependency of the brightness of the headlamp due to the peripheral illumination that is relatively higher than that on other roads, or traveling under nasty weather which increases dazzling due to the light reflection by wet roads and decreases a visual field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.